Secret Safe
by MisunderstoodPitBullLover
Summary: He didn't have to say anything for her to know that there was something wrong, fear tighten in her chest. Her hand immediately went to her protruding stomach. Sasuke caught the movement and his hand rested on top of hers in a silent promise to keep her and their unborn child safe. The Akatsuki wouldn't hurt them. He would kill them first.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura felt something trying to pull her out of the bliss that was sleep, a tug at her conscious telling her that she needed to wake up. The pink hair Kunoichi groaned, she didn't want to get up. She was exhausted and it felt as though she had just closed her eyes. Nothing could be important enough….

"Sakura," That voice, "Sakura you need to wake up." A calloused hand pushed her hair back, then gripped her shoulder and shook gently. She forced her eyes open but her mind was still in a haze of fog. The room was dark, the only light was the full moon that shined in through the slightly parted curtains and a cool breeze pushed through the opened window. Sakura's green eyes found dark onyx.

_Sasuke._

She went to move over so that he could join her in the bed like he had many other times over nearly the last two years, knowing he would be gone before she woke. But the look in his eyes made her freeze, he seemed agitated and his shoulders and jaw were tense. He didn't have to say anything to know that there was something wrong, fear tighten in her chest. Her hand immediately went to her protruding stomach. Sasuke caught the movement and his hand rested on top of hers in a silent promise to keep her and their unborn child safe. She wanted to ask him a million questions but as her eyes fell on her full travel pack on the floor next to his feet, she knew what he was planning so the real question was why? _Danger._ Was the first thing that popped into her head.

Sakura's brought her other hand to rest on Sasuke's squeezing it. The day that she had finally got Sasuke was one of the happiest and hardest days of Sakura's life. She had gotten the man that she had always wanted but she also got a secret to carry. Sasuke was a missing-nin and he had things he was going to accomplish. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be as easy as just bringing him back to the village with her but she hadn't realized how much harder being away from him would be now that she knew he want her too. It was eased by the fact that after that day, when he was close to Konoha he would visit her in the darkness of night. Sometime they would spend all night in the throes of passion and others he just hold her. He was never there when she woke.

Keeping the secret was always the hardest part though. It became twice as hard when she found out that she was pregnant, that was never part of the plan. It was a chore to hide her pregnancy. Not only were her emotions all over the place she had to lie to the people that meant the most to her. She stopped go on mission with the excuse that she was more needed a medical ninja, which wasn't completely untrue. The worst part was that she wanted to tell everyone. Pregnancy was supposed to be a happy event! The only reason she managed to keep it from everyone was knowing that telling would putting her, her unborn child, and Sasuke in danger. Being tight lipped and watching what she did and said caused distance between her and her friends, teammates, and even her family.

The physical toll on her body was also draining. When her stomach started to round with life and her breast started to enlarge (which she honestly didn't mind) she had to put a genjustu on herself so that to everyone else she looked just as small and thin as ever. It was powerful but she was a bundle of nerves every time Kakashi was within seeing distance of her, afraid he would see right through her. The genjustu was constant and took a descent amount of chakra to sustain it at all times, that along with still doing all her duties as a med-nin, and just being pregnant were really taking their toll on her body, which was constantly sore and ached. She always seemed to feel fatigued and hungry.

Sasuke could tell that Sakura didn't want to leave but it was for the best for everyone. If he was right and the Akatsuki knew about him and Sakura, then it was best for her and the village for them not to be able to find her there. And if the Akatsuki knew she was pregnant then it was best for Sakura for her not to be found at all. For her to simple have vanished without a trace. He could only imagine of what Kakashi and Naruto would think when they found Sakura missing. He just hoped that they didn't do anything too stupid while trying to find her. He looked down at Sakura she had a sad smile on her face.

Wordlessly he helped her to her feet. He scanned the room for anything he could have missed as Sakura got dressed. He took a black cloak from his bag and slid it around her shoulders tying it closed in the front of her neck. "This is for the best." He only got a small nod in response. He couldn't tell if it was from her obvious exhaustion or sadness for having to leave. His eyes traveled over her then sighed. He cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He then moved his hands up and untied her Leaf forehead protector. She had put it on in habit. He set it on her nightstand as she ran her fingers through her hair which now felt naked. He pulled her hood up over her pink locks. It was time to go.

A few hours before dawn they had reached Sasuke old hideout. Sasuke had teleported them mere hours away from it and a fair distance between them and Konoha. Sakura was dead on her feet by the time they got there. Sasuke had carried her for the last half hour. He set her down in his old room on his bed. She had been quiet the whole trip here but he knew that questions were running through her mind, only the exhaustion and maybe the shock of knowing she wouldn't be able to go back home for sometime kept her quiet. "I know you have a lot of questions, but we're safe here for now. You've been overdoing it and need to get some rest." Sasuke turned around from where he was putting down their stuff. Sakura was passed out cold. He sighed, she had really had been pushing herself to hard. He pulled off her sandals, and then untied the cloak from her neck. Pulling back the covers he slid her into them. His eyes locked with her stomach. The Akatsuki wouldn't hurt them. He would kill them first. His revenge on the council of leaf for what they did to his clan would have to wait.

**I'm back! ;)**

**I know this is short but it's just the intro chapter. This is obviously slightly AU. It's going to be pretty Sakura centric, but don't worry lots of Sasusaku goodness! Maybe a tiny bit of Naruhina too, just a warning! **

**Please review! I will love you forever! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to the sound of rain pouring down from the heavens. She blinked trying to get her eyes adjust, as she stretched out across the bed. She couldn't believe how great she felt. Her back was still a little sore, but she couldn't remember a time she felt as well rested. She rolled deeper into her pillow content to spend her entire day off in her bed and the rain gave her a perfect excuse. The smell of wet pine filled the room with a calming, earthy sent.

Emerald eyes flew open and scanned the soundings. Pine trees? The events of the night before slowly filled her mind. _It wasn't a dream._ Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she pushed back the overwhelming sadness. Damn her pregnancy hormones. She knew that this could happen. Sasuke had warned her the first night they had spent together. He warned her of the risks she was taking by being with him, by loving him.

_Sakura was sitting on her travel bedroll, which she had set up in an abandoned one room shack that Sasuke had directed them to. He stood near the door, his dark onyx eyes bore into her but his mind seemed elsewhere. She shifted nervously, not knowing what to expect. This all seemed so strange. They had kissed, and it had been a very passionate affair. Sakura had thought that would make being around him less intimidating but it didn't. After all the words they had spoken, and that kiss, it made her more nervous she didn't want to mess it up. And she was terrified if she said the wrong thing or even breathed too hard all of this would vanish and that she would be alone again. _

_Her fingers unconsciously went to her neck where cut was. It really wasn't more than a small laceration it hadn't even bleed that much and the pain was minimal. Her hand was being pulled away, she turned her head and Sasuke's face was very close to hers. She hadn't heard him move. He was crouched down in front of her. His other hand was gently place on her chin as he moved her head to better see the damage that he had caused. Warm calloused fingers pressed gently against the gash. She held her breathe as Sasuke leaned even farther into her personal space. His head went to the crook of her neck, his hair tickling her cheek, and pressed a soft kiss against the wound. He pulled back just far enough to look in her eyes. His eyes still had a hard edge to them but they also had something else, self-loathing. She recognized the look anywhere. She had seen it so many times in the mirror staring back at her. He didn't say anything, but he never was a man of words. Sakura turned her head and captured his lips. It was just a soft brush of her lips against his, no other part of their bodies touching. Sasuke leaned forward to steal another kiss, and then another. A series of pecks until he pulled her chin up with his thumb getting better access to her lips and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. His hand ran through her pink tresses. She leaned into the kiss but her hands stayed in her lap. Sasuke pulled back then stood up and turned so his back was facing her. Her eyes followed his movement and then looked back at the wall. Was he already regretting it? Sakura clenched her hands, pressing her lips together. She could still feel the heat of his kiss on her lips. _

"_Sakura," The way he said her name made a chill run down her back. Her eyes snapped back to him, his back was still facing her. "It's not too late. You can still change your mind." His words were precise and sounded very thought over. Sakura pushed herself up off her knees and took the few steps to him. She hesitated but then wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades._

"_Change my mind? I finally got what I wanted." Sakura tightened her hold around him._

"_I've hurt you and I can't promise I won't again. Loving me, it _will _cost you."_

"_There is nothing I wouldn't give to be with you." Sakura promised, tears forming in her eyes."You mean everything to me. I love you!" _

"_Even Konoha?" _

_Sakura's arms loosened around his waist. What was he saying? Was he planning on…? Sasuke turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers. His eyes gave away nothing, but she was sure he could see her every conflicted emotion in hers. "Sasuke," _

"_If anyone were to find out, you would be considered a traitor. I'm still a missing-nin, that hasn't changed." Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to hold back the tears as his truth fell hard on her heart. She could never openly be with Sasuke. She would have to lie to everyone. "And I have my enemies. If they were to find out, they would come for you. You would be my weakness that they would try to exploit. And I couldn't protect you in the village."_

"_I don't have to go back. I would rather stay with you. I can't give you up, Sasuke. Please," A tear rolled down her cheek. His hand came up wiping it away, and pulling her into him._

"_You have to go back to the village, Sakura." Her eyes widened. She pushed away from him question shining in her eyes, "It's the safest place for you right now. __**But if there ever comes a time when it's no longer safe for you, I needed to know that you wouldn't fight me on leaving**__." _

Sakura closed her eyes, _did he really think something like this was going to happen_? She placed her hand on her stomach_. Sasuke_, she climbed out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. She founded him out on the porch. He was leaning against the house, his eyes staring out at the expanse of pine trees in front of him. Not that you could see very far with the power that the rain was falling with. His mind on the other hand, seemed millions of miles away. Sakura watched him but didn't want to break his trail of thought.

"Did you need something?" The medic jumped, startled by his voice. When she didn't respond he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"How long was I asleep?"She finally asked, her green eye now trained on the dark sky. She knew that it didn't mean much when it was raining this hard but it just felt late.

"About half past four."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sakura walked over to where he was standing. It had been awhile since she actually got to have a real conversation with him. Not since she told him she was pregnant. That was almost five months ago. She remembered how anxious she had been at the thought of telling him. And she had been forced to wait a month for him to come and see her. So when she saw him, instead of telling him in the way that she had practiced over and over, she had just blurted it out.

"Does it really need saying? You need to take it easy for a couple days, Sakura. It's not good for either of you." The woman in question leaned against the rail of the porch, standing across from him.

"Does that mean we are staying here?"

"For now, nobody knows about this place. We should be safe for awhile." Sakura tried to look into Sasuke's eyes but he was stubbornly looking to his side, into the forest.

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki," The Akatsuki wanted her dead or worse they wanted…Her hand flew up to her stomach, no. Sakura felt her chest tighten, as she started to feel light headed. Sasuke was in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Breathe Sakura." The pink haired soon to be mother did as she was told. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath. Sasuke's eyes were now staring intensely into hers. "I don't think they know that you're pregnant. They just know that I've been sneaking back into Konoha to see you. I shouldn't have visited as much as I did. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wanted you to come." He opened his mouth but Sakura silenced him with a kiss. "Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Her hand slid down his chest then up to her light pink kimono-the only item of clothing she could wear comfortably anymore- she untied her obi, letting it drop to the porch floor, she unwrapped the kimono and let it fall from her shoulders. She stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear. She hadn't put on a bra when she dressed to leave and she didn't sleep in one. Now she wished she had, her breasts were sore. The cold of the rain made her almost naked body shutter. When Sasuke didn't instantly react like he normally would, Sakura wondered if she had made a mistake. She was almost seven months pregnant now. What if he wasn't attracted to her body now? Her fears were instantly quieted when he pulled her into his body, kissing her hard. His lips went down her neck and his hands cupped her enlarged breast. She moaned, tilting her head so that he had better access to her skin. She slid her hands under his shirt, gasping when she felt how cold his skin was from standing outside. She pushed the shirt up and Sasuke pulled back only long enough to pull the shirt over his head and then his body was pressed back to Sakura's before the shirt hit the floor. He tried to pull her closer but baby bump put space between them. His lips went back up to hers claiming them in another hungry kiss. Sasuke hands explored the soft skin of her body, sliding down her thigh. He pulled her knee around his waist and picked her up. Sakura moaned as he core was pressed against the growing hardness in Sasuke's pants. He opened the door and took them back to the bedroom.

Sakura was still catching her breath as she lay intertwined with Sasuke, enjoying the after effects of their lovemaking. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat still coming down to its normal rest rate. Sakura stroked his chest absentmindedly, loving the feel of his soft warm skin pulled over tight muscles. She wished that time could stand still. That this could be there reality, to just be with each other and never have to worry about anything else. The thought made her sad, knowing there was no possibility of it.

Sasuke was being lulled to sleep by the constant, calming caress on his chest. He was jerked back to reality with a decent strike against his ribs. His eyes went to Sakura's hands but nether were near the spot he had been hit, the only thing there was bump of her stomach. Sakura winced bring her hand down to her stomach, muttering something ineligible under her breath. "Sakura?" The pink haired woman looked up at him questioningly through sleep hazed eyes. "Did you just hit me?"

"Wha-Oh! You felt that?"Her green eyes brightened and a smile tugged at her lips, "He kicks hard, eh?" She mumbled sleepily. Placing his hand over the spot the baby had just kicked and Sasuke felt the same force of pressure only this time against his hand. "I knew they were strong kicks but I didn't know you could other people could feel them yet. I guess I should have figured with how far along I am."

"He?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it's a boy. Mother's intuition, right?" Sasuke looked down on her, feeling another kick against his hand, this one just as hard. "Beside they say that when you carry a boy you burn 10% more calories than if you're carrying a girl and I've been eating a lot." Then she continued rambling on about pregnancy statistic. The baby continued to kick and Sasuke could help but be proud of how strong his child was even in the womb.

"Does he always kick this much?" Sakura was pulled out of her ramblings as she looked up at Sasuke. He should know these things. And she couldn't help being a little angry that he didn't. Not at Sasuke, just at the circumstance.

"Yeah, he's pretty active. Every once in awhile, he will keep me up all night with his nonstop moving. It's been worse recently, I think he's just running out of space in there."

**The second chapter is done! A filler but I think it was necassary, and you got more Sasusaku goodness! I think I kept Sasuke in character pretty well too. **

**Please review! **


End file.
